militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alan Jolly
| branch = British Army | serviceyears =1931-1969 | rank =General | unit = | commands =144th Regiment Royal Armoured Corps 4th Royal Tank Regiment 5th Division 1st Division Far East Land Forces | battles =World War II | awards =Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Commander of the Order of the British Empire Distinguished Service Order }} General Sir Alan Jolly GCB CBE DSO (1910–1977) was a British Army general of the 20th century. Notably he served as Quartermaster-General to the Forces. Early career Jolly was commissioned into the Royal Tank Corps in 1931. He served on North West Frontier in India from 1936 to 1937.Liddell Hart Centre for Military Archives World War II During World War II he was appointed Commanding Officer of 144th Regiment Royal Armoured Corps (144 RAC) on 10 April 1944144 RAC War Diary April 1944, The National Archives, Kew, file WO 171/878. and led it throughout the campaign in North-West Europe 1944–45. The regiment landed in Normandy on 14 June 1944 and first went into action during Operation Pomegranate, supporting an infantry attack on Noyers. The advance was badly hampered by minefields (both Allied and German), and 144 RAC had many tanks disabled by 'friendly' mines. This seriously reduced the force that could be used. The Official History records that 'Noyers was attacked again and again' for two days, but the garrison held out, except around the station and Point 126, which was taken at bayonet point by 'A' Company, 2/6th Bn South Staffordshire Regiment following 'A' Sqn 144 RAC.Ellis, Vol I, p. 334.Jolly, The Battle of Noyers 16–18 July 1944, Appendix to 144 RAC War Diary July 1944, The National Archives, Kew, file WO 171/878. Casualties to 144 RAC had been heavy and after the battle Jolly wrote a detailed report to highlight the tactical lessons learned. He became regarded as a good tactician, and infantry commanders bowed to his tactical judgement when planning joint operations.Lindsay, p. 58. On 8 September 1944 RAC supported 51st (Highland) Division in the assault on the German-held French port of Le Havre (Operation Astonia). This difficult operation was successful.Ellis Vol II, p. 14–15.Lindsay, pp. 76–80.144 RAC War Diary September 1944, The National Archives, Kew, file WO 171/878. In October, Jolly was awarded the DSO. In January 1945 144 RAC cooperated with 53rd (Welsh) Division in the British counter-attacks against the northern side of the 'Bulge' developed by the German Ardennes offensive.144 RAC War Diary January–February 1944, The National Archives, Kew, file WO 171/4720.Ellis, Vol II p. 191. In January 1945, 144 RAC became part of 79th Armoured Division, which operated specialist armoured vehicles, and the regiment re-equipped with Buffalo LVT amphibious vehicles to begin training for the assault crossing of the Rhine. On 1 March 1945, 144 RAC was redesignated 4th Royal Tank Regiment to replace the original 4th RTR, which had been captured at Tobruk in 1942.Regiments.orgThe Royal Tank Regiment Jolly took the salute at the final parade of 144 RAC on 28 February, having arranged for the band of the East Lancashire Regiment to play the regimental march (144 RAC had originally been a battalion of the East Lancs). Jolly led the regiment under its new title in Operation Plunder, ferrying troops of 51st Highland Division across the River Rhine on the night of 23/24 March 1945. On landing, Jolly had the satisfaction of planting the World War I standard of the original 4th RTR on the far bank.Walter Fuller — Across the Rhine WW2 People's WarSaunders p. 68. Postwar career Jolly was appointed Deputy Quartermaster General for British Army of the Rhine in 1957, General Officer Commanding 5th Division in 1959 and GOC 1st Division in 1960. He then became Chief of Staff for Southern Command in 1961 and Vice-Quartermaster-General at the War Office in 1962. He went on to be GOC Far East Land Forces in 1964; in this capacity he was able to report that, following British military intervention, there was hardly any terrorism in Malaysia by July 1985.Malaysian Forces Doing Well The Age, 6 July 1965 He became Quartermaster-General to the Forces in 1966 and retired in 1969. Notes References * Major L.F. Ellis, History of the Second World War: United Kingdom Military Series: Victory in the West, Volume I: The Battle of Normandy, London: HMSO, 1962/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2004, ISBN 1-845740-58-0. * Major L.F. Ellis, History of the Second World War: United Kingdom Military Series: Victory in the West, Volume II: The Defeat of Germany, London: HMSO, 1968/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2004, ISBN 1-845740-59-9. * Lt-Col Martin Lindsay, So Few Got Through, London: Collins, 1946/Arrow Books (pbk; nd)/Leo Cooper, 2000, ISBN 0850527546. Page references are to Arrow edition. * Tim Saunders, "Operation Plunder: The British and Canadian Rhine Crossing, Barnsley: Pen & Sword, 2006, ISBN 1-84415-221-9. |- |- |- Category:1910 births Category:1977 deaths Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:Royal Tank Regiment officers Category:British Army generals Category:British Army personnel of World War II